fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grass is Greener
|director=Ken Bruce Butch Hartman |season=3 |episode=20 |wish=Timmy runs away from home with Cosmo and Wanda |writer=Steve Marmel Jack Thomas Spencer Green |storyboard=Ian Graham Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) September 27, 2002 (US) May 23, 2003 (produced in 2002) |previous=Beddy Bye |next=The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 3 }} The Grass is Greener is the twentieth episode of Season 3. Plot When Timmy mistakenly thinks Mom and Dad would have a better life without him, he wishes for the “single life” and runs away to become the world’s greatest Carnie! But Timmy quickly discovers there’s no place like home. Synopsis This episode starts with Timmy and his parents out in the backyard. Timmy is in the pool, and Mr. Turner is mowing the lawn. The lawnmower explodes, while Mr. Dinkleberg mows his lawn on an expensive riding lawn mower. During the cook out, Mr. Turner tries having a barbecue to grill burgers but that explodes. Mr. Dinkleberg has a barbecue that can take a living cow and slaughter it into steaks. Mr. Turner then spies Mr. Dinkleberg having brunch. Timmy sadly walks up into his room while Mr. and Mrs. Turner have a conversation. Timmy decides to run away from home. So he packs everything up and leaves the door but Wanda tells him that he's only 10. Timmy goes to a desert, but he thinks it's not a good place. So he goes to the carnival to meet the carnies (as according to Cosmo, carnivals are different from the circus because it has no child labor laws and is more dangerous He tells the Carny Boss, the Pin Cushion Guy, the Beared Lady, the Strong Man, and the Juggler about his day. Timmy ends up at ring toss being homesick. Wanda pulls up a magic mirror and shows Timmy what Mr. Turner, and Mrs. Turner are doing. But Timmy accidentally breaks the mirror with his cotton candy. Timmy wishes to be a carny. So Cosmo and Wanda give him a nice carny suit. Timmy goes to Flavvin and the Carny Boss section. He juggles the Carny Boss, Flavvin, and the Bear. He even throws Flavvin in front of The Juggler, and The Strong Man, then goes to Colon's section and makes his Cosmo and Wanda balloon into a DNA. He ends up at the Beared Lady's section and grows a beard, and a dinosaur tail (annoying the Alligator Man). He even grows pins all over him (annoying the Pin Cushion Guy.) Timmy and Cosmo decide to stay at the carnival forever. Wanda asks Timmy if he can go back where he belongs, but Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda that the carnival is where he belongs now that he can take care of himself and this makes Cosmo and Wanda poof away after she told him if he can take care of himself, then he won't need fairies anymore. The Carnies are jealous of Timmy and The Strong Man picks Timmy up, but has trouble finishing his sentences. Timmy runs away from the carnies, and the carnies decide to chase him. Timmy finds something that can take him home. He first finds a conveniently-passing train, and hops in it. Timmy wonders if he lost the carnies. The camera zooms out from Timmy and the carnies appear in the train getting more jealous, and looking down at Timmy. Then Timmy hops out of the train. The carnies continue chasing him. Timmy discovers a truck, and hops in. The truck has pillows in its trunk. The truck stops, and three trucks drive by with the carnies in them. Timmy finds a hot air balloon and climbs up its rope and hops in the basket. In the basket, three shots from the Pin Cushion guy try to touch Timmy but can't. The carnies float by and the Pin Cushion Guy hits Timmy's balloon. Timmy lands by his house, and discovers that his parents miss him. Timmy looks at the carnies. The carnies aren't jealous anymore. What do you think they're feeling? Happy! You guessed it. Cosmo and Wanda poof back and Wanda tells them what a great a job they did in teaching Timmy a lesson. The carnies are fairies (except for the alligator man as stated by Cosmo), and the truck with pillows and the hot air balloon were actually Cosmo and Wanda in disguise, in order to keep Timmy out of danger. Timmy goes in his house to see his parents who are happy to see him again. They then begin rubbing in the fact to Dinkleberg that the latter doesn't have children. Mr. Turner then tells Timmy he is grounded for running away, but Timmy doesn't mind as he is now back with his parents. The episode ends when Mr. Turner picks up Cosmo in bunny form about to fry him. The Carnies Carny Boss This man wears a white carnival hat with a red and white striped suit. He also carries a cane. Pin Cusion Man He is shaped like a gray ball, with a number of pins sticking out of him. He is also able to fire these pins as projectiles. He thought Timmy was okay, until he stole his act too. Strong Man The carnival has a strong man who is dressed in a Tarzan cloth and has huge muscles. He is not very bright, and needs help fom others to finish sentences. Bearded Lady A lady with a huge beard and a hairy back Colon the Clown He makes balloon animals, or rather balloon small intestines. He was also able to make a hot air balloon out of a giant balloon small instestine. Flavvin A tiny man with a Davy Crockett cap on his head. His sideshow involves wrestling a bear. Alligator Man An alligator with glasses, a white shirt, a tie, and a suitcase. He lives in the Bayou. Unlike the others he is not a fairy but an actual Alligator Man. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Kid *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom / Bearded Lady *Grey DeLisle as Kid *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg / Colon the Clown / Flavin *Jim Ward as Carny Boss / Strong Man *Dee Bradley Baker as Pincushion Man / Alligator Man ﻿ External links * *The Grass is Greener transcript at Scribd de:Timmy reißt aus Category:Episodes Category:Season 3